


Reunited

by dark_side_of_the_moon



Category: The Good Fight (TV), The Good Wife (TV)
Genre: F/M, McHart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 18:47:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12087138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dark_side_of_the_moon/pseuds/dark_side_of_the_moon
Summary: Just a quick bit of smut with my favourite couple.Kurt's been working away, they just can't wait!





	Reunited

She stood at the sink and poured herself a glass of water, looking at her watch. Another 3 hours before he was home she guessed, thinking back to their conversation that afternoon. She felt tired, even though it was only 9.30pm. 12.30am he’d be home. She’d be fast asleep and he wouldn’t wake her – a pity really, this time. She’d felt horny all evening and couldn’t stop thinking about him. The touch and the taste of him, the feel of his hands on her, his lips, the smooth hardness of him inside her. She swallowed hard. Three weeks was a long time, even for them.  
She didn’t hear the truck pull up on the drive, or his key turn in the lock. He had taken care to be quiet, to mislead her about the time he’d be home (which she wouldn’t appreciate but he figured he could get away with it being a ‘surprise’). He locked the door quietly behind him and paused in the hall to listen. Kitchen, he thought, hearing the tap running. He placed his bag by the stairs and crept quietly down the hall. She stood by the sink wearing a skimpy nightdress he’d bought her, looking out the window into the night, her back to him. Her phone beeped and she picked it up and read the text message, so she didn’t notice him approach at first. Then she sensed someone behind her, screamed and hit out with the phone still in her hand.  
“It’s me! Sorry! Hey, it’s me.” He dodged the punch by an inch, held up his hands in surrender.  
“Fuck!” She shouted, pressing the hand with the phone to her heart, breathing hard. “What the fuck is wrong with you!”  
“Sorry!” hands still in the air in mock surrender. “Surprise!” He said, weakly. She glared at him, swore again and swallowed hard, resting back against the counter.  
“I thought you were a burglar. Or worse.” She was breathing hard. Not one of his better surprises, he realised. He stepped in close and wrapped his arms around her.  
“I’m sorry, baby. I wanted to surprise you. I didn’t really think that one through.” He kissed her temple, pressed his cheek to hers. She held onto him, tried to relax, resisted the urge to swear at him some more. “God, I missed you” he whispered, kissing her cheek when her breathing had steadied.  
“I missed you too. At least I did until you frightened me half to death.”  
“I’m an asshole. Sorry about that.” She nodded in agreement, rubbing her cheek against his. He leaned back to look at her, brushed her hair from her face and gave her his best half smile. She half-smiled back and held his gaze. He cupped her face in his hands and leant forward, kissing her gently. She sighed against him and pulled him closer, slipping her tongue between his lips. He opened to her and kissed her deeply, wrapping his arms around her waist and pressing himself against her, pushing his knee between hers. She broke the kiss and brushed her lips along his jawline to his ear and whispered.  
“Just so you understand, I haven’t forgiven you for that stunt. You’re going to have to work really, really…..hard….to make it up to me.” He smiled against her cheek, feeling himself stiffening.  
“Oh yeah?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Where would you like me to start?” He slipped his hand between her legs, traced his fingertips slowly up her inner thigh, stopping just short of her centre, brushing the back of his fingertips against her soft hair, feeling her warmth, her wetness. He swallowed hard, trying to keep his cool. She cupped his chin and gently turned his face to hers, making eye contact and holding his gaze, sliding her hand down his arm to where his hand rested between her legs. She gently turned his hand over, rested his palm against her. Covering his fingers with hers, she gently slipped his middle finger between her soft, wet folds and smiled sweetly.  
“How about here?” She rocked herself against his hand, moving her fingers over his to stroke her just the way she liked, the way she’d taught him their first night together.  
“Jesus, Diane!” He groaned. “You’re killing me.” He rested his forehead against her shoulder, breathing hard.  
“So, first you’re going to make me come with your fingers – and I’ve been thinking about this for hours and I am so, so close already” she purred, continued to rock against his hand. “Then your tongue” she traced his ear with her tongue before flicking it inside, causing him to shiver. “Then you’re going to fuck me on this counter - like you mean it, no holding back.” She sighed and leant back, feeling the pleasure building between her legs – so close! She tilted her head back, feeling her muscles contract as her first orgasm hit and she continued to ride the waves of pleasure against his fingers, letting out a soft moan.  
“Yes, ma’am” he managed, breathing hard, practically falling to his knees with lust. When he was sure her first orgasm had passed, he slid his hand away and pushed her night dress up over her hips, placing a kiss on her abdomen, gently making his way to one hip and then the other with soft kisses and licks, stroking the soft, damp skin of her inner thighs with his thumbs. She let him work his magic in his own time, in no rush, gently stroking his hair, resting her hand on his shoulder. He used his thumbs to gently part her lips, running the tip of his tongue from her clit down to her opening, flicking it swiftly in and out again and tracing it back up, making small circular movements around the hood. She was so deliciously wet, all he wanted to do was fuck her right there and then, but he had his orders and pushed the thought from his mind, struggled to focus on the task in hand, or rather, in mouth. He smiled to himself and gently sucked her. She moaned softly and moved against his mouth, her breathing fast and shallow. He let his teeth graze the swollen, sensitive nub and flicked his tongue again. He felt her body contract and she inhaled sharply, biting down to supress a cry of pleasure. He smiled and sucked her again, this time eliciting a groan of pleasure as her finger nails dug into his shoulders and she came again. He used the flat of his tongue to continue the pleasure, waiting until she consciously pulled away. Slowly, unsteadily, he got to his feet, sliding his body against hers, resting against her. She clung to him, breathing hard. Slowly, he unbuckled his belt and unbuttoned his jeans. God, he was so hard he could hardly stand it. He tugged his jeans and shorts down, nudged her knees wider with his.  
“Just give me a minute, please” She breathed hard.  
“And why should I do that?” he whispered, running his tongue along her collar bone, squeezing her ass and pressing himself against her. She didn’t answer, just continued breathing hard. He gripped her hips and hoisted her onto the edge of the counter, rubbed himself against her, coating himself in her wetness, giving her a few moments more before sliding in effortlessly. She gasped as he filled her to the hilt, pulsing a few times before withdrawing almost all the way and pushing in, pulsing again. He sifted position slightly each time, trying to work out which was the best angle. She gasped again and he knew he had it. She braced her feet against the counter and tilted forward into him, panting now, desperate for that last release. She kissed him hard, dug her nails into this hips as he pumped as fast as he could. She came first, crying out and bucking against him. He exploded into her, calling out her name, pumping furiously until the ripples of pleasure began to subside. They collapsed against each other, breathing hard and holding each other.  
“God, I’ve missed you.” She sighed and pulled him closer.  
“Me too.” He kissed her again.  
“If you weren’t so picky about clients, we could do this more often.”  
“If you didn’t work so hard you could come with me sometimes. I’d make it worth your while” he smiled against her. “Are you cold, by the way? Do you want to take this upstairs?” More kisses.   
“Well, I’m not cold but I absolutely want to take this upstairs. If we can make it that far….”


End file.
